Analog circuits as well as mixed signal circuits play a significant role in many modern electric circuits. Analog signals can represent light that impinges on a pixel, a vocal signal and the like.
The sampling of analog signals is characterized by various noises. One of these noises is known as the KTC noise. A sampling switch usually is connected to a capacitor. The sampling switch has a resistance and once the sampling switch is opened (disconnects one end of the sampling switch from the other) a noise is stored on the capacitor along with the instantaneous value of a voltage provided to the switch. The noise is characterized by a standard deviation that equals the square root of KT/C, where K is the Boltzmann constant, C is the capacitance of the capacitor and T is the temperature (Kelvin) of that capacitor.
The KTC noise as well as other noises can dramatically affect the accuracy of analog sampling circuits.
There is a growing need to provide low noise analog sampling circuits and methods for low noise sampling of analog signals.